What Kuroko thought after Middle School
by Shion Amamiya
Summary: A poem about Kuroko's thoughts after Middle School on the Generation of Miracles.
1. Aomine

**What Kuroko thought after Middle School**

Ao and Kuro.

Blue and black.

Colors to describe the night.

_That's when we first met._

_}i{_

Blue hair. Blue eyes.

Love for Basketball.

A special ability.

_That's why we're similar._

_}i{_

Dark blue and light blue.

Light and shadow.

Strong and weak.

_That's why we're different._

_}i{_

Selfish and selfless.

Opposites of one another.

Different ways of thinking.

_That's we've separated._

_}i{_

Energetic and always smiling.

The past YOU I knew.

Cold and distant.

_That's what you are now._

_}i{_

A court. A hoop. A ball.

Our previously shared passion.

A court. A hoop. A ball.

_That's what's boring to you now._

_}i{_

Tanned skin. Broad shoulders.

I liked to look at them .

Tanned skin. A straight back.

_That's all I see now._

* * *

Hey everybody! I'm new to this website and this my first 'fic' (even though it's a poem) and I hope you like it. Shall I do Aomine's thoughts on Kuroko or Kuroko's thought on the other GoM members? PM me or review! I'd appreciate it!

P.S. Please don't publish or upload it anywhere else. You're allowed to use only when you ask for permission! English is not my first language!

*Shion*


	2. Kise

**What Kuroko thought after Middle School**

Ki and Kuro.

Yellow and black.

Colors that are completely different.

_How come that we're so close?_

_}i{_

A genius. A miracle.

The YOU I knew.

A model. A celebrity.

_How come that you've got two faces?_

_}i{_

Yellow and black

Day and night.

Emotional and emotionless.

_How come that we're so different?_

_}i{_

A fast learner. A hard worker.

The difference between you and me.

A copycat that's what you're called.

_How come that I was your instructor?_

_}i{_

A court. A hoop. A ball.

I passed my passion onto you.

Silent pride towards you.

_How come that I can't tell you?_

_}i{_

Smooth skin. A cheerful smile.

I liked to look at them .

Blond hair. A straight back.

_How come that it's all I see now?_

* * *

Hey here is Kise! Hope you like it!

PM me or review! I'd appreciate it!

P.S. Please don't publish or upload it anywhere else. You're allowed to use only when you ask for permission! English is not my first language!

*Shion*


	3. Midorima

**What Kuroko thought after Middle School**

Midori and Kuro.

Green and black.

Colors to describe the quiet forest.

_I wished we had gotten along._

_}i{_

A solid position. An unknown position.

A Tsundere. An extremely blunt guy.

That's what you and me are.

_I wished we hadn't been that different._

_}i{_

Green and black.

Trees and the night sky.

The ground and the sky.

_I wished we hadn't been that far away._

_}i{_

Good students. Good grades.

Non-chattering. Silent listeners.

Good analysers. Similarities.

_I wished I had noticed sooner._

_}i{_

A court. A hoop. A ball.

A shared passion of you and me.

I'm glad you didn't change that much.

_I wished you and I had been friends._

_}i{_

Green eyes. Glasses.

I liked to look at them .

Green hair. A straight back.

_I wished I could see more than I see now._

* * *

Let's just say I was in a good mood. So here is Midorima! Hope you like it!

PM me or review! I'd appreciate it!

P.S. Please don't publish or upload it anywhere else. You're allowed to use only when you ask for permission! English is not my first language!

*Shion*


	4. Murasakibara

**What Kuroko thought after Middle School**

Murasaki and Kuro.

Purple and black.

Colors rarely found in nature.

_Why are they this rare?_

_}i{_

Tall and short.

YOU and ME.

Strong and weak.

_Why are we this different?_

_}i{_

Purple and black.

A flower and a ant.

You're so high above me.

_Why can't I reach you?_

_}i{_

Silent listeners.

We only follow.

We never lead.

_Why can't we get along?_

_}i{_

A court. A hoop. A ball.

My passion. Your boredom.

It's impossible for you like it.

_Why do we think so differently?_

_}i{_

Purple eyes. A face so high above me.

I liked to look at them .

Purple hair. A straight back.

_Why is that all I see now?_

* * *

Here is Mukkun! Hope you like it!

PM me or review! I'd appreciate it!

P.S. Please don't publish or upload it anywhere else. You're allowed to use only when you ask for permission! English is not my first language!

*Shion*


	5. Akashi

**What Kuroko thought after Middle School**

Aka and Kuro.

Red and black.

Colors of a basketball.

_What if we never met?_

_}i{_

Short statue.

Special kind of presence.

Emotionless.

_What if we weren't this similar?_

_}i{_

Red and black.

Absolute and polite.

Strong and helpless.

_What if you hadn't helped me?_

_}i{_

Red hair. Red and golden eyes.

An intimidating presence.

Blue hair. Blue eyes. No presence.

_What if we weren't this different?_

_}i{_

A court. A hoop. A ball.

Something we played together.

A court. A hoop. A ball.

_What if you had never changed?_

_}i{_

Pale skin. Red eyes.

I liked to look at them.

Red hair. A straight back.

_What if it wasn't all I see?_

* * *

Here is Akashi! He is so hard to write about! This is the last chapter! Hope you like it!

Should I write something about Kuroko's thoughts on Seirin or on the new "partners" of the GoM?

PM me or review! I'd appreciate it!

P.S. Please don't publish or upload it anywhere else. You're allowed to use only when you ask for permission! English is not my first language!

*Shion*


	6. Haizaki

**What Kuroko thought after Middle School**

Hai and Kuro.

Grey and black.

Colors in the same family.

_Too bad we're not this close._

_}i{_

Useless to the team.

Discarded by him.

Not needed for victory.

_Too bad we're this similar._

_}i{_

Grey and black.

Bad mouthed and polite.

Talented and below average.

_Too bad we're this different._

_}i{_

Violent. Punches.

Teiko's former SF.

A delinquent.

_Too bad this is what you are._

_}i{_

A court. A hoop. A ball.

A game we both played.

For different reasons.

_Too bad we didn't get along._

_}i{_

Grey eyes. A smirk.

I liked to look at them.

Braided hair. A straight back.

_Too bad that it's all I see now._

* * *

Here is a bonus for the readers. Thanks for the reviews!

PM me or review! I'd appreciate it!

P.S. Please don't publish or upload it anywhere else. You're allowed to use only when you ask for permission! English is not my first language!

*Shion*


	7. Momoi

**What Kuroko thought after Middle School**

Momo and Kuro.

Pink and black.

Colors with opposite meanings.

_I'm glad I met you._

_}i{_

Good observers.

Sitting on the bench.

Cheering for them.

_I'm glad we're this similar._

_}i{_

Pink and black.

Bright and dark.

Smiling and emotionless.

_I'm glad we had these differences._

_}i{_

Best friends with him.

Supporting him in your own way.

Going to the same school.

_I'm glad you stayed with him._

_}i{_

A court. A hoop. A ball.

Our shared interest of observation.

A court. A hoop. A ball.

_I'm glad you still like it._

_}i{_

Pink eyes. A encouraging smile.

I liked to look at them.

Pink eyes. A challenging smile.

_I'm glad I still see them._

* * *

Here is another bonus for the readers. Thanks for the reviews!

PM me or review! I'd appreciate it!

P.S. Please don't publish or upload it anywhere else. You're allowed to use only when you ask for permission! English is not my first language!

*Shion*


	8. Nijimura

**Okay here is Nijimura and the end of this fic! Coz' there are no other people in Teiko with Colorful Names ;)! Hope you like it!**

* * *

**What Kuroko thought after Middle School**

Niji and Kuro.

Rainbow and black.

Your colors are so bright.

_I hoped to see them._

_}i{_

Overshadowed by them.

Special skill of our own.

Mean on the outside.

_I hoped to be this similar._

___}i{_

Rainbow and black.

Many colors and monotone.

Strong and weak.

_I hoped to have these differences._

___}i{_

You supported them in your own way.

Teiko's – no – our old Captain.

Your father was ill. You left.

_I hoped you'd come back._

___}i{_

A court. A hoop. A ball.

A sport we both played.

A game we both loved.

_I hoped it would say like that._

___}i{_

A straight back. Messy black hair.

I liked to look at them.

A cocky smile. Reassuring me.

_Can I see it again?_

* * *

Review!

P.S. Please don't publish or upload it anywhere else. You're allowed to use only when you ask for permission! English is not my first language!

*Shion*


End file.
